Sin Tí
by Vanina de Lira
Summary: Se imaginan un mundo sin Ya Saben Quién?... Reviews please!


**Sín Tí**

**Dedicado con amor a Lord Voldemort; sin Tu incontenible maldad nunca hubiéramos disfrutado tanto leyendo... ¡un libro!**

Con un sonoro traqueteo se levantaron las persianas de su dormitorio en el Valle de Godric.

A la luz pareció no importarle que él tuviera párpados porque igualmente veía la claridad a través de ellos. Los apretó aún más, sin ganas de despertarse todavía.

Al mismo tiempo, del lado opuesto a la ventana le llegaba una voz dulce y desentonada que le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños.

Harry abrió los ojos al tiempo que se enderezaba en su cama y se calzaba los anteojos que estaban en la mesita de luz. Saludó a su madre con una sonrisa correspondida mientras se desperezaba; ella le traía el desayuno en una bandeja. A su izquierda, después de haber descorrido las cortinas, se acercaba también su padre para desearle feliz cumpleaños y arrebujarle las sábanas que Harry había desordenado por dormir tan despatarrado.

Ese era el día en que Harry, el hijo único de los Potter, cumplía once años. Sus padres se acercaron temprano esa mañana para felicitarlo y decirle una vez más cuánto lo amaban. Sin embargo Harry encontró algo mejor: justo a los pies de su cama. Se abalanzó sobre la pila de regalos que tenía, a tiempo para escapar de las manos de sus padres que se acercaban peligrosamente a sus orejas.

Empezó a buscar algún paquete bastante grande (su padre le había prometido una escoba de carrera); al no encontrar nada parecido empezó a abrirlos todos. Algunos regalos eran buenos, muy buenos, pero había otros... Había libros, pero no los libros que Harry acostumbraba a leer. Libros con títulos como _Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos_, que por supuesto a Harry no le interesaba. Los miraba algo decepcionado, como si acabaran de regalarle un buzón de correos: algo completamente inútil.

-Son los libros que vas a necesitar para el colegio-explicó su madre-. Hoy iremos al Callejón Diagon para comprar lo que falta.

-Sí, y ahí te compraremos la escoba; quería que tú mismo la eligieras.- Agregó su padre.

Eso pareció conformarlo, así que tomó su desayuno y se vistió para ir.

-¡Ah! Esa túnica ya te queda corta, tendremos que comprarte otra- le dijo su madre cuando bajó a la cocina.-¡Se nota que has crecido!

Era mentira. Harry era un chico bajito y flacucho, pero cada tanto le decía cosas así para ayudarlo con su complejo de inferioridad.

Harry tenía grandes planes para ese día, pero resultó muy aburrido comprar los útiles de la escuela justo en su cumpleaños. Harry tenía una vacante en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Era uno de los colegios de magia más importantes de Europa (por supuesto, al que habían ido sus padres). A decir verdad, eso lo ponía un poco nervioso.

Harry estaba en _Madame Malkin,_ la tienda donde le harían la túnica para el colegio. Tenía una túnica negra muy grande para él y una bruja le tomaba medidas y marcaba en la túnica por dónde habría que acortar. Cuando terminó, la bruja se fue a prepararla mientras hablaba con la madre de Harry.

El pequeño Harry vio a su lado a un chico rubio de cara puntiaguda que tenía la mirada como perdida. Lo miró bien un momento y le gritó:

-¡Deja de mirar a mi madre!

-Ah¿qué? –respondió distraído. Arrastraba las palabras.- Perdón, sólo me preguntaba...¿Ella es uno de los nuestros, verdad?

Harry no entendía.

-¿De los nuestros¿Una hechicera? Sí, lo es.

-¿Y tu padre un mago también, no?

-Claro.

-Ah, entonces está bien. ¿Vas a Hogwarts?

-Eso es bastante obvio, no?-respondió de mal talante sacudiendo las demasiado largas mangas de su túnica negra. El chico no pareció ofendido y preguntó.

-¿Y a qué casa crees que irás?

-A Gryffindor, supongo.- Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, pero Gryffindor era el nombre que más a menudo oía en su casa; lo dijo para que no pareciera que no sabía nada.

-Gryffindor apesta. Me lo dijo mi padre. Seguro que yo voy a ir a Slytherin...

A Harry ese chico no le gustaba.

-Harry, cariño, ya está listo lo tuyo; vamos.

Harry agradeció la excusa para dejar la conversación y no saludó al chico cuando se fue.

-Te veré en Hogwarts.-Lo despidió éste. "Ojalá que no", pensó Harry.

El resto del verano se pasó volando: justo lo contrario de lo que quería Harry. Es cierto que estaba ansioso por empezar en su nuevo colegio, todas las cosas nuevas que aprendería, la gente nueva que conocería y todas las cosas de las que le hablaban tan entusiasmados sus padres. Pero también tenía miedo. No le agradaba mucho la idea de apartarse de su familia por tanto tiempo, lejos de su padre, lejos de su madre... ¿y si le hacían lavarse su propia ropa?

El 1 de septiembre llegó al fin. Harry estaba en el auto más callado y quieto que nunca: no estaba pidiendo nada ni contando mentirosas hazañas de _quidditch_. Miraba por la ventanilla preguntándose si haría amigos en el colegio, si sus profesores serían mínimamente soportables, si los orinales estarían limpios...

Llegaron a King's Cross antes de las once y le indicaron cómo y cuándo pasar la barrera.

-...cuando ningún _muggle_ esté mirando. Tu padre pasará primero con tu baúl para mostrarte cómo se hace. Tu pasarás detrás de él, sí Harry?

-Ok. –Harry tragó saliva. Su padre ya había desaparecido por la barrera y ahora le tocaba a él. La miró...¡se veía tan sólida y dura! Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y tocó su cicatriz en la frente. Recordó cómo se la había hecho...

Eso había sido hace mucho, antes de que Harry cumpliera un año. Era sólo un bebé que estaba aprendiendo a caminar cuando se llevó una pared por delante un segundo antes de rodar escaleras abajo. Desde entonces tenía esa cicatriz... y esos anteojos. Harry se llevaba las paredes puestas todo el tiempo. Sus padres creían que era un poco torpe, pero luego comprendieron que su hijo era más miope que un topo. Que un topo miope.

Respiró hondo...y pasó. Del otro lado lo esperaba su padre y también su madre, que había pasado igualmente mientras él recordaba su tierna infancia. Lo ayudaron a subir su baúl y luego bajaron a despedirlo.

Su madre, quien no se había contentado con llenarlo de besos, ahora lo llenaba de consejos y recomendaciones.

-...si te ofrecen caramelos no los aceptes; no hables con extraños (bueno, todos son extraños); abrígate bien cada vez que salgas del castillo; ah, y vuela despacio, hijito; ¡y hazle caso a tus profesores!...

-Y si mojas la cama, usa el embrujo que te enseñé.

-¡Yo no mojo la cama!

-¡Ese eras tú, James!

Harry aprovechó ese instante para escaparse y subir al tren. Sacó la mano para saludar justo cuando empezaba a moverse.

-¡Escríiiiibenoooos!- y desaparecieron.

-¿Hijo único?

No estaba sólo, había un pelirrojo con cara de aburrido y una rata.

-Te compadezco.-dijo lastimeramente antes de que Harry respondiera.

-¿Tienes hermanos?- le preguntó algo aprensivo.

-Seis. Por supuesto que mi madre nunca me ha tratado así ¡ni la dejarí...-pero el chico se frenó en seco. Estaba viendo la frente de Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.- ¡Oh, por Dios! Tu frente...

-¿Qué?- respondió de mal humor.

-Tienes un grano. ¡Es enorme!

-¿Eh!- Harry se llevó una mano a la frente: era verdad. Se lo tapó con el flequillo. ¡Su primer grano! Estaba entrando en la adolescencia. Se pasó disimuladamente la mano por encima del labio esperando que también le estuviera creciendo el bigote, pero no encontró ni pelusa.

La llegada al castillo fue espectacular; cruzaron un lago en plena noche en pequeños botes, junto con Rubeus, un viejo amigo de sus padres. Lo único que lo arruinaba todo era una chica que no se había soltado de su manga diciendo todo el tiempo "¡Esto es tan romántico!".

La noche fue de mal en peor después de eso. Una vez hubieron entrado, se encontraron en un estrecho vestíbulo iluminado por antorchas. Estaban todos muy apretados (estaban todos los cursos) cuando oyó una voz que le resultaba conocida. Arrastraba las palabras.

Abriéndose camino entre los alumnos venía el chico que había visto en _Madame Malkin_. Hablaba mientras caminaba hacia él, así que se perdió de la mitad de la conversación.

-Hola, cómo estás Harry. –lo saludó cuando llegó junto a él.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó con desconfianza.

-¿Te llamas Harry o no? Tu madre te llamó así en la tienda. No podría olvidar ese nombre. (Tan vulgar...) Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. –Ahora Draco lo agarraba con las dos manos a la altura del codo y tiraba de él-. Ven, quiero presentarte a unos amigos...

-¡Suéltame¿Eres marica o qué?- Draco lo soltó y su pálido rostro se puso algo rosado.

Una bruja de aspecto muy severo separó a los de primer año y los hizo entrar por un costado.

¡La Ceremonia de Selección, lo había olvidado¿Qué era lo que le habían contado sus padres...?

-...en realidad está encantado para que parezca el cielo exterior. Lo leí en "Historia de Hogwarts".- ¡Aght, si se callara lo recordaría!

Lo recordó en un instante, cuando entraron al comedor y vio a un viejo sombrero allí delante de todos. Había que ponérselo y nada más, no? O...?

-¡Potter, Harry!

Su turno. Tomó el sombrero, se sentó en un taburete que estaba dispuesto y se puso el sombrero, como habían hecho todos los demás.

Un momento de silencio... Se sentía tan estúpido.

Luego una vocecita empezó:

_-Mmmm... difícil... Esto está complicado¿dónde te pondré, déjame ver... _

Se estaba tardando más que con cualquier otro.

_-Parece que podrías ir a cualquiera, quedarías bien en cualquier casa...entonces te mandaré a..._

Harry, que había estado espiando por debajo del sombrero, vio en la mesa de la punta una cabeza rubia y sonriente que lo saludaba y señalaba la mesa alternativamente.

"¡En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no!", rogó.

-_¿En Slytherin no? __¿Estás seguro? Parece que allí tienes un amigo... –_se burló el sombrero.

"No por favor, no me mandes con ese. En Slytherin no."

-Ey, escucha, yo puedo ver qué tienes en esta cabeza y creeme que no tienes un genio muy agradable, no sé si me gustaría ser tu amigo, niño llorón. Te estoy dando la última oportunidad, si no tienes ese chico como amigo, que no es la gran cosa, es posible que pases solo el resto del año...

"Lala-lala. EnSlytherinno. Lala-lala. NoenSlytherin. Lala..."

_-¿Eh¿no me estás escuchando? Okay..._ ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se sacó el sombrero contento de aliviado -algunos estudiantes y un profesor se habían dormido- y fue a la mesa que le correspondía. Se sentó en un asiento vacío y vio que se había sentado en frente del pelirrojo del tren. Se tapó la frente con el flequillo y comprendió: era la venganza del sombrero. Lo había mandado con el que sabía el secreto de su grano.

Un mes después los Potters recibían la primera carta de su hijo:

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ! Odio este lugar, vengan a buscarme, es horrible. _

_La comida es asquerosa y ayer encontré un pelo de elfo doméstico en mi plato. Tengo que compartir la habitación con cuatro chicos más (¡ uno de ellos ronca y otro tiene una rata!) y se me han reído cuando pedí una habitación para mí solo. _

_Los profesores no me entienden y son injustos, excepto el de pociones, que sencillamente me odia. Y mis compañeros se viven burlando de mis lentes. Un poltergeist maldito hizo una canción grosera sobre mis anteojos y todo el mundo me la canta por los pasillos. _

_Además el primer día me confundí y entré al baño de las chicas. Me dio tanta vergüenza que me metí en un hueco y tuvieron que sacarme con un palo._

_¡Ah! Y los de primero no pueden jugar al quidditch así que me han quitado la escoba. ¡No puedo hacer nada, voy a morir de la desesperación!_

_Por favor, si quieren a su hijito, sáquenlo de este manicomio._

_Los extraña mucho_

_Harry Potter._

_P.D.: Mamá, no me mandes más pasteles, están riquísimos, pero los de quinto año me pegan para quitármelos._

Epílogo 

Si Voldemort no hubiera sido tan malo, los Potters no hubieran muerto y Harry sería un chico mimado, malcriado y feliz. Malfoy no vendría de una familia de mortífagos y su carácter sería un poco más agradable. Todos los años en Hogwarts serían iguales de aburridos y lo único que tendría Harry para hacer sería quejarse de su profesor de pociones. Y Rowling nunca se hubiera hecho rica

Así que, por todo esto y bla bla bla, levantemos nuestras copas y digamos ¡GRACIAS VOLDEMORT POR SER TAN MALO!

Fin. 


End file.
